


A wig and glasses isn't enough

by Ghostsdontdie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsdontdie/pseuds/Ghostsdontdie
Summary: Rey meets a celebrity in disguise, and things only get crazier from there...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJGatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJGatsby/gifts).



> I hope this meets your expectations TheJGastby because I really like your work. And to everyone, please leave a comment and kudos down below.

“Oh my God, you’re-” Rey begins, but then a hand comes up and covers her mouth, another cupping the back of her head. 

“Shhh….” he says, staring into her eyes, and she nods her head.

“Why do you have a disguise?” She asked. This wasn’t his concert, but she expected him to get front row seats with a girlfriend in toe. 

“I didn’t want anyone to recognize me. Unfortunately though, someone didn’t catch onto that.” 

He says, voice laced with disdain. She narrowed her eyes:

“Well an awful blonde wig and a pair of glasses is barely above Clark Kent level of disguises.” 

She answers, and Ben has never seen anything so cute as the young woman who scrunches up her nose at him in anger.

“Would you like to get out of here?” He asks, and she’s a little stunned. Sure, she wants to listen to the Max Rebbo band, but at the same time she hasn’t met a celebrity before, let alone the child of Han Solo and the leader of The Knights of Ren. So she says:

“Lead the way.”

***  
They find a burger joint, and the two sit at a red booth together.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Ben asks as he picks up a fry.

“I’m a student plus a babysitter on the side.” She says.

“What do you study?” He asks.

“I’m in an apprenticeship to become a mechanic.” She answers.

“That sounds amazing.” He says, without a hint of irony.

“It really isn’t. I mean, it’s not the most glamourous, well-paying, or even occasionally enjoyable  
job. I just… I like tinkering. It’s all I ever had.” She says, looking downwards.

“What do you mean?” He asks, concern in his voice. 

“I was a foster child, and the man raising me owned a junkyard. Everyday I would go out and get parts that were valuable and get rations in return.” She says, trying to keep any emotions from her voice. Ben’s face hardens, and he seems like he might explode any minute.

“How the Hell could anyone treat a child that way?” He asks, and she merely shrugs.

“I hated it, but I also know I wouldn’t have become the person I am today without it.” She says. It’s easier for her to move on if she doesn’t dwell on it.

“You shouldn’t justify that. You shouldn’t be the one ashamed, he should be.” He said, and Rey felt a bit of relief. She didn’t think that the rock star with everything would be sympathetic to a girl with nothing. 

“So, how long are you in the city?” She asks, eager to change topics.

“I’m on a short vacation trip here.” He says. “I needed to get out of the studio, much to the disappointment of my boss Snoke. An interviewer asked me what I did in my spare time, and I told him I’ll let him know when I finally get it.” He smirks at that and she giggles.

“So no wild parties and telling off people?” She asks, and he laughs.

“No, none of that. It’s writing, recording, performing, travelling and discussing over and over again.” He says, and sighs.

“Sounds like you don’t enjoy it,” she notes, and he answers:

“It’s great, but I feel like I can’t keep up without running all of the time.”

“You sound like an athlete that’s gotten too old to compete.” She notes, and he nods.

“That’s fair.”

“So where do you get your inspiration from?” She asks, taking a sip of her drink.

“Anything and everything, everyone and anyone. Even something mundane can have a story in it, and I prefer songs that tell stories rather than something with just a catchy tune.” He says.

“Me too. Anything you found inspiring since you came here?” She asks.

“You,” he says with such a certainty and confidence it takes her back a little.

“Excuse me?” She asks.

“I said I find you inspiring. You, who grew up with nothing, have now independence and a genuine passion for something, even if it wasn’t something particularly flashy or rewarding in the eyes of others. As much as I love my work, I often felt that I don’t know what else I would do if I didn’t. It was kind of expected that the kid of Han Solo would be musically inclined, and I started out making the same sort of music he made, up until I formed the Knights of Ren.” Ben said.

“Where does the name come from?” She asks, and he blushes, suddenly looking down at his food.

“Ummm… promise not to laugh?” He asks, and she nods.

“A game of Dungeons and Dragons. Instead of calling me Ben one of my bandmates called me  
“Ren” by mistake, and by the end of the night we decided to call ourselves Knights of Ren, from the Kingdom of StarKiller.” Rey bites her hand to stifle a laugh.

“That’s adorable.” She says. The two spend the rest of the night talking, and he hails a taxi to take her home. She’s about to leave when he asks:

“Wait, what’s your number?” She smiles and says;

“Come back to my place with me and you’ll get more than my number sweetheart.” She whispers in his ear, and in no time they’re at her place, and don’t get to sleep until much, much later. His boss isn’t pleased with the barely awake Ben, but he’s too happy with the previous night’s memories to care.

As the months go by, they call each other almost everyday over Skype. Snoke isn’t pleased, and while Ben is careful enough not to mention Rey’s name, he knows that Snoke knows he’s seeing someone. Ben hopes that nothing will go wrong though, as he’s not slacking off. But still, Snoke built his image and he knows he won’t let it come into jeopardy. 

***  
Every time he’s in town Rey wonders if he gets anywhere near as excited as she does about meeting. He keeps the dumb blonde wig and glasses, but surprisingly keeps everyone else fooled, even her friends when she at first introduces them to her boyfriend as “Matt, a radar technician”. 

But no dream lasts forever, as the newspaper reads one morning “Kylo Ren engaged to Bazine Netal”. At first she thinks it’s a load of bull, but it kept popping up after she googled Kylo Ren, and soon enough she’s flooded with so many images of the two of them she swears they’re burned into her memory forever now. She thinks about talking to her friends, but they’d be upset that she lied to them and she doesn’t want to admit she was basically a love struck girl who genuinely thought she could be with a celebrity. So she cries herself out, and pulls herself together enough to get to work on time. She won’t let him hurt her. She’s been through worse, she tells herself, and she won’t let this consume her. He isn’t worth it, she tells herself, hoping she’ll believe it soon.

***  
Ben was furious to say the least. He tried reaching Rey that morning to no avail, but only when he went on Twitter did he understand why. Now he’s worked with Bazine for years, and while they were friends, they weren’t even that close, so he knew that someone spread this rumor with the intention of harming his relationship with Rey. 

He storms into Snoke’s office and demands to see him. Hux, (sniveling little runt) tries to stop him, but Ben just shoves him aside. Snoke, a scarred old man who looks like a mafia leader, turns around and says on his phone “I’m sorry, let me call you back in a minute.”

“What gives you the right to storm into my office Ren!?” He demands.

“What gives you the right to spread rumors about me?” Ben retorts. Snoke snickers.

“I’m your agent. I need to handle publicity, and make sure your image is kept intact. Whoever you were seeing, especially if she wasn’t even introduced to me, must not mean that much to you, and probably was no good for you anyway. And while poor Bazine will be broken-hearted in due-time, at least that other girl won’t come into the picture now.” He answers.

“And what’s going to stop me from telling her the truth myself?” He asks. Snoke leans over the desk, and says threateningly:

“Because, if you go against me, you’re out of the group. I can forgive you for your lack of judgement with the girl earlier, but disloyalty and stupidity is something that has no place in our ranks.” 

“Then consider me no longer a Knight of Ren.” He says, and leaves without another word.

***

Rey’s by herself tonight, at home, with cocoa in her hands and a book in her lap. While this normally calms her now she seems even more upset than ever. There isn’t one room that she and Ben haven’t been in together, and she can almost picture them sitting together every time she looks up, his deep laugh ringing and rough calloused hands in hers. She decides to go out when all-of-a-sudden there’s loud knocking at the door.

“Rey!” A deep voice calls out. She freezes. Wasn’t he supposed to be on the other side of the country right now? 

“Rey please I need to speak to you!” He calls out again. She still doesn’t answer. She’s worried he may be drunk and he sounds crazed.

“Rey, I never went out with anyone else after I met you! It was all a lie my agent told to get me to stop seeing you. I would never want anyone else. I could never survive with anyone else. I could never… I can never…” She hears him slide down the door and sobbing. Then she quietly opens the door, and asks:

“You can never what Ben?” He looks up at her like a whipped puppy, on his knees as he quickly grabs onto her feet and says:

“I can never be with anyone else. I would always long for you, only you, for the rest of my life. I would rather be your slave than never see you again. So command me. Whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness, I will do.” She’s stunned. She bends down and cups his face, kissing his forehead.

“Let’s start by getting inside.”

***  
The press is cruel, but that isn’t new to him. Bazine Netal, upon hearing the news, shares what really transpired and then Snoke is the one being ridiculed, and later on sued by Ben for libel. The Knights of Ren offer Ben his spot back, but he refuses. However he still works behind the scenes, allowing him and Rey to live together. When they do make their relationship public, everyone Rey knows tries to get her to introduce them to Ben, but she ignores those who aren’t close to her, and while at first it’s jarring, she gets used to it.

“So what’s the title of our lovesong?” She asks one day while Ben is working.

“All of it Matt-ers, with the name Matt in it.” He says.

“You’re kidding,” Rey says.

“Not a chance.” He answers smirking.

“But that’s so cheesy.” She argues.

“Which is why it fits us perfectly.” He says, pulling her into his lap. 

“I love you.” She says after a moment.

“And I you, Rey Solo,” he says, pulling out a ring and pushing it into her hand. Her breath hitches. “I don’t have the words for what you do to me, but I never want to to end.” She turns to face him.

“It never will,” she says, and kisses him hard.


End file.
